Jack the Front Loader
Jack the Front Loader is the twenty-seventh episode of the Engine Friends miniseries. Plot Thomas is sent by The Fat Controller to pick up a special from Jenny Packard. He arrives to see that his special is an eager front-loader named Jack to help The Pack clear ground for railway lines at the quarry. Thomas drops him off there and Jack looks for someone to help. He asks Oliver the Excavator and Byron the Bulldozer, whom both decline the need for help and Byron tells Jack to try Kelly the Crane. When Jack introduces himself, a lorry named Isobella rudely tells him to mind her paint work, but apologises and welcomes Jack after Kelly scolds her. They advise Jack to see the Foreman. The Foreman introduced Jack to his banksman and tells him to work with a small excavator called Alfie. Jack and Alfie were having fun until a dump truck named Max comes along and causes dust to fly over the machines. Jack could see that Thomas was right that he was trouble and Max was about to rush towards him, but stops just in time. Jack becomes furious and whilst refusing to move, scolds Max, who immediately races away in frustration. Later, the Foreman orders Oliver to move a pile of rocks, but Jack foolishly takes over and picks some of the rock up a hill himself. His banksman tries to stop him, but Jack refuses to do so as he was too eager to help. Unfortunately when he approaches the top of the hill, he loses his balance, overturns and slides sideways downhill. Once back upright, Miss Jenny is glad Jack was luckily unhurt but was disappointed of his foolishness due to disobeying her "Safety First" rule, meaning no one should jump in where they should not belong. Miss Jenny then thinks he may not be ready to join The Pack but gives Jack another chance to make sure he could do better the following day. After Miss Jenny leaves, Jack feels bad for what he had done, but Isobella, Alfie and Thomas console him, which makes him feel better. The next day, Thomas is taking some trucks along the line, thinking about his new friend, Jack, who hopes he has improved himself, after having broken the rules for jumping in where he does not belong. The Pack is at work widening the road near the Old Quarry Bridge. After loading Max with Alfie, Jack, having completed his first assignment for working hard, behaving well and following all the rules, feels proud for himself, but he is also worried that Miss Jenny still would not accept him into the Pack. Meanwhile, Ned the steam shovel is cleaning up a pile of rocks and loads Max, who tries to warn him to be careful of his very full bucket. Thomas is excited to cross the Old Quarry Bridge, as he could see how Jack is doing and knows the Pack is working on the road construction below. Back at the site, the foreman orders Oliver to move a pile of topsoil. Jack initially attempts to jump in but just before he fills his bucket, he suddenly remembers Miss Jenny's warning to not jump in where anyone should not belong. Oliver arrives to do the job, and Jack tells him that the topsoil moving was actually for him. Oliver kindly thanks Jack, while Kelly, Alfie, and Isobella congratulate him. Later, Ned approaches the Old Quarry Bridge and tries to go as slow and cautiously as he can as he is going under it. However, he ends up not lowering his arm down far enough, and he accidentally knocks a keystone out of the bridge which begins to crumble. Meanwhile, Thomas nears the Old Quarry Bridge, unaware that danger has unexpectedly laid ahead but is unable to stop. Before Thomas rolls onto the bridge, Jack jumps in and holds the bridge up with his scoop until Thomas can reverse to safety. Kelly rushes to Jack's aid, but Jack is unable to hold the bridge any longer, causing the bridge section to collapse before Kelly can help. After Thomas brings Jack back to the yard, after having damaged his arms, and is very worried what Miss Jenny would say, but she is pleased with Jack's bravery and accepts Jack into the Pack. Jack is then sent to the works to get his arms repaired. Thomas, now very happy, then returns home to Tidmouth Sheds and welcomes Jack to the Pack. Characters * * Jack * Alfie * Ned * Kelly * Isobella * Max * Oliver * Byron * * Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * This episode is an adaptation of the sixth season episodes, Jack Jumps In and A Friend in Need. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Engine Friends Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Episodes About Jack